Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket
|image=War in the Pocket title.png; Titlescreen Logo_0080_War_in_the_Pocket.png; Logo MSG 0080 - War In The Pocket.jpg |english=Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket |shortname=0080: WitP |era=Universal Century |dubbing=Animaze, ZRO Limit Productions |media=OVA |japanese start=March 25, 1989 |english start=November 5, 2001 |japanese end=August 25, 1989 |english end=November 30, 2001 |producer=Sunrise |chardesign=Haruhiko Mikimoto |mechdesign=Yutaka Izubuchi, Mika Akitaka, Yasushi Ishizu, Kunio Okawara |artdirector=Koji Sugiura |storyscript=Kyosuke Yuki, Hiroyuki Yamaga |director=Fumihiko Takayama |music=Tetsuro Kashibuchi |japaneserelease= |englishrelease= }}Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket is a 6-episode OVA Series, the first of its kind for Gundam. It also marked the first time anyone other than creator, Yoshiyuki Tomino, was given a chance to direct a Gundam story. Released in 1989, it served to commemorate Gundam's ten-year anniversary. As suggested by its subtitle, "War in the Pocket," it is a small, personal story; a side story focusing on the experiences of a ten-year-old boy during the One Year War. Gundam 0080 also began an enduring tradition of retroactive redesigns. Yutaka Izubuchi updated the original ''Mobile Suit Gundam'''s dated mechanical designs and costumes, and since then every new creative team has offered its own take on the classic Gundam props. Not being penned by Tomino, Gundam 0080 also marked a significant departure from the constant background theme of Newtypes featured in the Universal Century Gundam universe, from the original Mobile Suit Gundam until ''Char's Counterattack''. The absence of this theme raised the series' appeal towards audiences without special liking of Gundam or Tomino's work, and would continue in many following Gundam stories' narrations about ordinary soldiers and people in these conflicts. The character designer for this series was Haruhiko Mikimoto. Story December, Universal Century 0079. Zeon intelligence has identified a prototype Federation Gundam under development in a Federation base in the Arctic. The Cyclops Team, an elite Zeon MS commando team, is dispatched to destroy the prototype, but before they can accomplish their mission, the Gundam is launched into space. When the Gundam turns up in a Federation R&D base inside the neutral space colony Side 6, the Principality launches a covert operation to destroy the Gundam. When the raid fails, the Zeon prepares to launch a nuclear strike against the colony as punishment for siding with the Federation, unless the last remaining commando can eliminate the Gundam. Episodes Media Music Opening: *"Itsuka Sora ni Todoite" (いつか空に届いて; Reach Out to the Sky Someday) by Megumi Shiina Ending: *"Tooi Kioku (遠い記憶; Distant Memory)" by Megumi Shiina Publications *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080 War in the Pocket Chris Dreams'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Novel)'' *''Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket (Manga)'' *''Gundam 0080 Visual Comic'' Characters Earth Federation *Christina Mackenzie *Stuart *Richard Lumunba Principality of Zeon *Killing *Von Helsing *Charlie *Rugens *Carioca Cyclops Team *Steiner Hardy *Bernard Wiseman *Gabriel Ramirez Garcia *Mikhail Kaminsky *Andy Strauss Civilians *Alfred Izuruha *Chay *Telcott *Dolores Hayes *Mrs Mackenzie *Mr Mackenzie *Michiko Izuruha *Ems Izuruha Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Suits RX-78NT-1.jpg|RX-78NT-1 Gundam "Alex" Rgm-79d Cold Climate Type.jpg|RGM-79D GM Cold Districts Type Rgm-79gm.jpg|RGM-79G GM Command Rgm-79gs.jpg|RGM-79GS GM Command Space Type Rgm-79sp.jpg|RGM-79SP GM Sniper II Rx-77d.jpg|RX-77D Guncannon Mass Production Type Support Units 63 STS Ginga.jpg|63 STS "Ginga" C-88.jpg|C-88 Medea Grey-phantom.jpg|[[LMSD-76 Gray Phantom|LMSD-76 Pegasus-class assault carrier (Gray Phantom)]] Principality of Zeon Mobile Suits Ms-06fz.jpg|MS-06FZ Zaku II Kai MS-09R-2(RICK DOM II).jpg|MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jager.jpg|MS-14Jg Gelgoog Jäger MS-18E(KAMPFER) front.jpg|MS-18E Kämpfer MSM-03C Hygogg.jpg|MSM-03C Hygogg 0080MSM-07EandMSM-03C.jpg|MSM-07E Z'Gok-E Support Units U801.gif|''Jukon''-Class Combat Submarine (U-99) Final Musai.jpg|''Musai''-class light cruiser (final production type) Tivvay class cruiser (gundam).jpg|[[Tivvay-class|''Tivvay''-class cruiser (Graf Zeppelin)]] Riah Republic Colony Defense Forces Mobile Weapons Rh-35e.jpg|RH-35E Riah 35 Draken-E Gallery 4934569603616.jpg 4934569603623.jpg 4934569641021.jpg Vol1.jpg Vol2.jpg Vol3.jpg Vol4.jpg Vol5.jpg Vol6.jpg OVA 1.jpeg OVA 2.jpeg OVA.jpg Gundam NT.jpg 0 0 8 0.jpg Trivia *No pre-existing mobile suit designs appear in the OVA series. With the exception of the MSM-03C Hygogg, MS-18E Kämpfer and RGM-79SP GM Sniper II, all appearing mobile suits are offshoot developments of previously-seen mobile suits. Although Yutaka Izubuchi initially designed these variants to represent their original model mobile suits (as seen in MS ERA Pictoral), they were instead classified as variant models rather than the original models. External links *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket Official Website (Japanese) *Mobile Suit Gundam 0080: War in the Pocket on GundamOfficial ja:機動戦士ガンダム0080 ポケットの中の戦争 Chronology Category:Series